Sacrificios
by Leeeen
Summary: Solo faltaban 58 kilómetros para llegar a Tokyo, sonrió al pensar en como en solo unos pocos minutos podría estar con su novia. Una relación a distancia era bastante difícil, y sabía que debía hacer algunos sacrificios, era el precio de su independencia.


_Holi :D Es San Valentín *-* el amor se respira en el aire... Y yo aquí... Subiendo un OS y esperando a que sean las 23:30 para ver al Romántico Viajero jugar en su debut en la Copa Libertadores de América ASTRYTRETHWRGEAOSJN :D QUE EMOCIOOOON! xD Eso sonó bastante Forever Alone xD pero bueno, es lo que hay :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Sumario: <strong>Solo faltaban 58 kilómetros para llegar a Tokyo, sonrió al pensar en como en solo unos pocos minutos podría estar con su novia. Una relación a distancia era bastante difícil, y sabía que debía hacer algunos sacrificios, era el precio que debía pagar por su independencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon NO me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco... Tampoco es mi problema si hay personas weónas que juran que por demostrar amor una vez al año ya cumplieron, NO WEÓN! el amor, cuando es de corazón, se debe demostrar todo el año! D: Y lo otro que no me pertenece, es el poder de hacer justicia con los maricones que andan tirando bengalas en los partidos de la U Terrible weónes loco, ojalá les reviente la bengala en el h... ESO :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificios<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando comenzaron a ser los grandes amigos que eran hasta entonces, probablemente nunca se imaginó un solo día de su vida sin él, mucho menos cuando en su último año en la preparatoria, le pidió que fuese su novia. Todos sus cercanos los veían a futuro juntos, para el resto de sus vidas, muchos de ellos se preguntaban por qué habían esperado tanto para estar juntos, como novios, porque quizás sus amigos ya conocían sus sentimientos antes que ellos mismos… Ante todos, eran una pareja ideal, eran grandes amigos, se tenían una íntima confianza, se conocían como nadie y se complementaban, probablemente eran la envidia de muchas otras parejas que anhelaban una convivencia como la de ellos. Solo había un problema, la distancia.<p>

_Los deseos de cambiar de aire e independizarse de Tai, no concordaba con la tan ansiada beca que había obtenido la pelirroja para estudiar en la Universidad de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokyo. Sabía que sus intereses profesionales eran muy distintos, pese a ser personas de gustos similares, pero nunca pensó que aquellas pequeñas diferencias se hicieran tan inmensas ahora, luego de casi un año de soportarlas, pero ya eso poco le importaba, sabía que dentro de unos días podría ver a su novio, estar con él, regalonear y mimarse todo lo que no habían podido, disfrutar juntos, salir… Ya ansiaba estar cerca de él._

_Escuchó el sonido característico de cuando un contacto se conecta en Skype y enseguida dejó todos sus pensamientos de lado y se apuró en ver quien era. Hizo click inmediatamente en su nombre de usuario y lo invitó a una videollamada, lo saludó con una imborrable sonrisa cuando éste la aceptó._

_Había estado casi dos horas pegada a su notebook esperando por ese momento, ya no sabía qué más hacer, se encontraba al borde del colapso, actualizaba la página de inicio de Facebook y Twitter cada cinco segundos sin ni una sola nueva notificación, ni siquiera Izzy, quien siempre publicaba cosas de todo tipo de interés, daba indicios de vida en el ciberespacio, y eso era bastante raro en el pelirrojo, y encima ni una persona interesante con quien conversar para pasar el rato… Mimi, que prácticamente vivía conectada y siempre dispuesta a chatear con ella, ésta vez no aparecía… La verdad ella había sido su única esperanza para no aburrirse tanto durante aquellas dos horas de espera. Para su suerte ya no tendría que seguir actualizando esas páginas para sobrellevar el aburrimiento, al fin su espera había terminado._

—_¡Hola amor! —fue la respuesta del moreno a la amplia sonrisa que Sora mostraba a través de la red, la cual pensó que no podía ser más grande, pero se había equivocado rotundamente._

_Se mantuvieron cerca de una hora conversando de temas triviales, principalmente sobre su día en sus respectivas universidades, lo usual. Repentinamente la pelirroja interrumpió un corto momento de silencio con un ruidito emocionado que él estaba seguro que había aprendido de Mimi._

—_Estoy ansiosa por verte. Ya quiero que sea 30… —expresó con anhelo ella, en tanto la expresión de Tai era muy diferente a la de su novia._

_Torció sus labios. —Amor… Tengo que decirte algo._

_Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo, aquellas palabras nunca era sinónimos de buenas noticias._

—_No podré viajar a Odaiba para el Año Nuevo… Lo siento. —No necesitaba estar con ella para darse cuenta que lo que le había dicho le había afectado. Él también tenía mucha rabia con el destino y más aún consigo mismo… ¿En qué maldito momento de su vida se le había ocurrido la genial idea de irse a Tokushima a estudiar en la universidad? Ahora que no podía estar con las personas que amaba lo veía como una idea muy absurda, como un capricho de alguien que solo quería un poco de independencia, y ahora que la tenía, lo único que quería era poder estar tranquilo con su familia y especialmente con su novia por un largo tiempo, sin tener que pensar en las obligaciones que conllevaban los estudios. Se había perdido todas las fechas importantes, el cumpleaños de Sora, el de su hermana, su aniversario de un año junto a su novia, Navidad… Y ahora también Año Nuevo justo a sus seres queridos. _

_Ya no lo soportaba más, su estúpida idea de irse a estudiar lejos de su casa estaba acabando con su vida, pero esa había sido su propia decisión y debía respetarla… Aún faltaban cuatro años por soportar._

—_Lo siento mucho Sora… Intenté hablar con mis profesores, les expliqué que quería pasar las fiestas en mi casa con mi familia y que si por favor me podían tomar otro día las evaluaciones, algunos aceptaron, pero tú sabes como son algunos profesores… Se creen dioses… —la pelirroja alzó sus cejas y ladeó sus labios dándole la razón. —De verdad lo siento mucho Sora. _

_Ella simplemente sonrió, tan comprensiva como siempre. —No te preocupes… Está bien…_

—_En serio quería estar contigo, te extraño demasiado…_

—_Yo también te extraño mucho, y de verdad me hubiese encantado poder estar contigo después de tanto tiempo lejos, pero…_

—"_Pero…" —repitió frustrado. —Siempre hay uno._

_Suspiró. —Resulta que ambos sabíamos lo que tendríamos que afrontar cuando tomaste la decisión de irte a estudiar a Tokushima, y cuando yo tomé la decisión de quedarme aquí… Quizás todo sería más fácil si…_

—_¡No! Sé lo que vas a decir Sora, te conozco demasiado bien, y créeme, esa NO es una opción. Al menos para mi no lo es… ¿Para ti si?_

Claro que no era una opción para ella terminar su relación con él. Les había costado mucho estar juntos, años estando los dos ciegos y ocultando sus sentimientos por miedo a que quizás el otro pudiera no sentir lo mismo, años callando sus sentimientos por miedo a perder aquella hermosa amistad que habían construido… No podía perderse algo tan lindo por culpa de la distancia, es verdad, sabía de muchos casos en los que la separación física si acababa con importantes relaciones, pero ella no sería un ejemplo más de aquello. Amaba a Tai y estaba muy segura de que él también la amaba a ella. Sin duda ellos podrían con todo esto… Aunque cada vez le costaba más creerlo, después de casi un mes sin hablar…

Ya era parte de su ritual diario, apenas llegaba de la universidad hasta su departamento, lo primero que hacía era encender su notebook e iniciar sesión en Skype, MSN, Facebook, todo… Cualquier programa por el cual pudiera comunicarse con su novio, y aunque tuviese un montón de cosas que hacer, siempre estaba pendiente por si él llegaba a conectarse y hablarle, pero durante todo un mes habían sido en vano todos esos esfuerzos.

—Sora, ¿qué haces?, ¿Ya estás pegada a tu notebook como siempre? —la pelirroja solo sonrió ante el comentario de su compañera de departamento, si cualquier otra persona la escuchara parecería como si no tuviese una vida… Y ya estaba cerca de ser cierto.

Agradecía haber encontrado a una persona tan parecida a ella en la universidad, a la chica le gustaban mucho los deportes, además estaba estudiando diseño al igual que ella, solo le faltaba ser pelirroja y tener los ojos ámbar, pero en su lugar tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes y, aunque poseía casi la misma personalidad madura y también extrovertida en ocasiones, así como ella, nunca, jamás, en la vida podría igualar y mucho menos, superar a su mejor amiga, y es que era imposible superar a Mimi.

—Con los chicos iremos a comer y luego a un bar toda la tarde, ¿te unes?

—Yoko, son las dos de la tarde… Tenemos clase en media hora ¿y ustedes piensan en ir a beber?

—Ay, vamos Sora… La vida es para vivirla. ¿O es que acaso piensas quedarte pegada al notebook a ver si se conecta tu novio? Amiga… Te he visto pasar días enteros frente a esa cosa, haz pasado horas sin comer y sin moverte de ahí… Por favor, salgamos. Lo pasarás genial, te lo prometo… Además, si tu novio se conecta y no te encuentra conectada de seguro te llamará, por favor Sora… Sal a distraerte un rato, mujer, ¡no seas porfiada!

* * *

><p>—"¿No contesta? ¿Seguro? Ella siempre contesta su celular, y cuando está en clases responde con un mensaje… Es muy raro…"<p>

Tai comenzó a preocuparse, Matt tenía razón, Sora siempre contestaba su celular. —¿No la haz visto por ahí? Ustedes estudian en la misma universidad.

—"Oye, no tengo por qué estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, es tú novia, no la mía. Además también tengo obligaciones… Aunque no lo creas"

El moreno comenzó a reír. Su amigo por fin estaba sentando cabeza y se estaba convirtiendo en un estudiante responsable, y podía jurar que en sus anteriores 12 años de escuela no lo había hecho.

—"¿Vienes a Tokyo?" —inquirió el rubio. Él sonrió como si lo hubiesen descubierto realizando una travesura.

—Si… —exclamó sin desviar la atención del camino. —Quiero darle una sorpresa a Sora, ya que no contesta creo que no me queda de otra más que sorprenderla…

—"¿Al fin te dejaron libre en la universidad?"

—Eh… Si… Digamos que yo mismo me di unos días libres…

Se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que veía venirse, el obvio reto de Matt por sobreponer a su novia y a su familia antes que la universidad, pero lo que escuchó por el altavoz del celular fue todo lo contrario, su amigo lo había felicitado y dado ánimos, y hasta se había comprometido a buscar a Sora por toda la facultad si era necesario, ya así pudo seguir más tranquilo el camino hasta Tokyo, tenía mucho que recorrer aún.

* * *

><p>—"Está en el Bar "El negro sabrosón" con unos amigos… Que nombre más vulgar." —reflexionó la castaña.<p>

—¿Qué tiene de vulgar?

—"Ay, Tai… —habló luego de suspirar. —Yo soy inocente, pero definitivamente tú me ganas… En fin, está en ese bar. Te llevaría, pero tengo clases, además no me gustan ese clase de sitios, pero hablé con Matt y dijo que te esperaba para ir contigo."

—No, no te preocupes sé donde está, fui un par de veces con él.

—"No sé por qué no me extraña que ustedes dos frecuentaran ese tipo de lugares… Menos mal que ahora está conmigo para llevarlo por el buen camino…"

—Si, si… Gracias, adiós.

Mimi si que era irritante a veces, estaba seguro de que si no cortaba la llamada, podía seguir por horas y horas hablando de lo vulgares que eran al ir a bares con nombres como "El negro sabrosón", como si a ella no le causara nada con oír ese nombre, tenía que aceptar que era gracioso, pero tampoco perdería su tiempo intentando convencerla de que riera con el nombre del bar. Observó un letrero a la orilla de la carretera, indicándole que tan solo faltaban 58 kilómetros para llegar a Tokyo, sonrió al pensar en como en solo unos pocos minutos podría estar con su novia. Una relación a distancia era bastante difícil, y sabía que debía hacer algunos sacrificios, era el precio que debía pagar por un poco de independencia.

La distancia se le hizo corta, quizás por haber estado conduciendo a exceso de velocidad en algunos lugares por las ansias, pero daba igual, de cualquier forma no lo habían detenido por eso, así que todo estaba bien.

Ya se había dado unas cuantas vueltas en busca de un espacio para estacionar su auto, finalmente lo había encontrado. Se estacionó en una calle cercana al bar de nombre vulgar que le había indicado Mimi y caminó hacia el lugar, con cada paso que daba, sus nervios aumentaban más y más, como si nunca la hubiese visto… Aunque esta vez era distinto, la pelirroja no tenía ni la menor idea de que él se encontraba tan cerca de ella. Lo único que quería era encontrarla y ver qué cara ponía al verlo, seguramente estaría feliz al igual que él.

Finalmente entró al bar, más ansioso que antes. Buscó con la mirada por todos lados a Sora pero no había ningún rastro de ella, de cualquier forma era bastante difícil buscar a alguien en el primer piso, estaban todos bailando eufóricamente al compás de movidas canciones. Recordó que el segundo piso era más tranquilo, un poco, y que posiblemente su novia se encuentre allá arriba con sus amigos, después de todo ella no era de las que le gustara mucho bailar o los lugares muy ruidosos, sería buena idea subir y buscarla allí.

—¡¿Taichi?

El moreno se asustó ante el fuerte grito emitido por la chica, y lo que más le asustaba era el hecho de que pese a la música a todo volumen que había en el lugar, él la había escuchado perfectamente. Pobres de sus cuerdas vocales…

—¿Eres tú verdad? —gritó nuevamente ella. Él por su parte permanecía en un debate interno.

_¿Quién es? Tiene cara conocida, estoy seguro que la conozco… De alguna parte, pero ¿de dónde? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es que puede gritar tan fuerte?_ Seguía con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios levemente torcidos en su pelea mental por tratar de acordarse de dónde la conocía o quién era esa chica que, era obvio que lo conocía. —¿Noriko? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros y esperando la cachetada que le llegaría. Él era pésimo para recordar las caras de la gente, mucho menos podría recordar los nombres, estaba seguro de que se había equivocado y quizás de donde había sacado ese nombre, pero ya esperaba que la chica le pegara por ser un maldito desmemoriado.

Ella comenzó a gritar emocionada, al parecer le había atinado al nombre. La chica se había acercado a abrazarlo y empezó a saltar efusivamente, cosa que de a poco lo iba espantando y provocaba que las ganas de salir corriendo del recinto aumentaran de manera exponencial, pero no podía, tenía que quedarse, tenía que buscar a Sora, sorprenderla, abrazarla y besarla como hacía cinco largos meses no lo hacía.

La chica hablaba a mil por hora, él creía que Mimi era la persona que hablaba más rápido en el planeta, pero sin duda se había equivocado. Le estaba contando cosas sobre ella, como le estaba yendo en la universidad, sobre sus exparejas, entre otras cosas que no le importaban en lo más mínimo, él solo se dedicaba a intentar buscar a la pelirroja con la mirada, pero como ya había concluido con anterioridad, probablemente se encuentre arriba, ahora la pregunta del millón era ¿Cómo librarse de esa loca?

—Eh… Oye, Noriko… Yo tengo que… —ladeó sus labios cuando ella comenzó a gritar nuevamente, era como si su meta fuese destrozarle los tímpanos a como diera lugar.

—¡AMO ESA CANCIÓN! —le hizo saber ella. La verdad no entendía cual era su afán por gritar tanto. Increíblemente la música del lugar parecía estar a un volumen muy bajo cuando ella abría la boca. —¿Bailamos?

Él titubeó. La verdad era que no quería bailar, en si "I Gotta Feeling" de Black Eyed Peas le provocaba ganas de bailar a cualquiera, pero no con ella, no ahora, su misión en ese lugar era buscar a su novia y sorprenderla… Estar con ella y el día de mañana pasar un hermoso San Valentín que compensara todas sus ausencias anteriores, sería difícil, le costaría, pero no tenía idea hasta cuando podría tener nuevamente la oportunidad de estar un poco desocupado en la universidad.

—Vamos Taichi… No creo que Sora se enoje ¿o si? —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta, demasiado coqueta para su gusto. Él alzó sus cejas.

—No lo sé…

Y era verdad. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de verla o hablar con ella…? ¡Llevaba un mes sin saber de ella! Con suerte sabía que había ido a ese bar con sus amigos porque Mimi era una sicópata con complejo de espía y lo averiguó por él.

—Ay, no seas ridículo. Ven, vamos a bailar. —no había sido una sugerencia por parte de la chica, sino más bien una obligación y ya lo tenía en medio de la pista de baile moviéndose al compás de la música. Un baile no le haría mal…

* * *

><p>En tanto sus amigos hablaban de sus cosas y reían, ella se dedicaba a ver hipnotizada el videoclip de "November Rain" de Guns n' Roses que mostraban en una de las pantallas del local.<p>

"_Cause nothin' lasts forever, and we both know hearts can change…"_

Esa frase de la canción le daba vueltas en su mente, quizás por el peso que tenía para ella en ese momento. Bien sabía que nada duraba para siempre, aunque lo quisiera… Quizás su relación con Tai ya no daba para más, por eso el moreno ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarla o escribirle un mensaje… cualquier cosa, y la verdad era que a ella, por el poco interés que mostraba su novio, pocas ganas de quedaban de llamarlo, y las veces que lo hizo, este no le contestó y tampoco le devolvió las llamadas luego. Eso le condujo a llegar a la opción de no volver a hacerlo, sentía que lo estaba molestando y además que perdía el tiempo… Y así se iba desencantando poco a poco… El corazón podía cambiar…

—¿Por qué estás tan callada Sora? —preguntó Masaru luego de exhalar el humo de su cigarro.

—¿Ah? —fue lo único que pudo contestar ella, completamente en las nubes, lo que causó las risas de sus amigos.

—Ni siquiera haz tocado tu cerveza, pedimos de la marca que te gusta y la linda no se digna ni a tomar un sorbo… —habló él sarcástico.

—Déjala. —habló Kyo. —Debe estar muy concentrada en el video. Y con justa razón, es muy bueno. —de la nada Yoko, su amiga, comenzó a reír.

—Si, claro… En el video…

—Yoko, no me ayudes tanto… Gracias…

La castaña nuevamente comenzó a reír descaradamente, sentía que era la única manera de que Sora olvidara su penoso y depresivo estado interior, haciéndola reír, aunque fuese a costa de si misma. —Deja de dar lástima y vamos a bailar. O al karaoke, ¿qué dices? —Sora ladeó sus labios.

—No tengo muchas ganas… Mejor vayan ustedes. —le dijo a Yoko alzando sus cejas y con una sugerente sonrisa en el rostro. Ella por su parte se sonrojó e intentó mirar hacia otro lado para que pasara desapercibido por Masaru, sabía que la pelirroja lo había hecho con esa intensión.

Aunque su amiga trató de muchas formas de evadir el tema, igual ella se las arregló para dejarlos solos un momento, después de todo, por algo tenían que empezar ¿no? Se levantó de la mesa con la excusa de acompañar a Kyo a pedir otras cosas para comer y beber.

Estaba recargada en la barra al igual que su amigo esperando que el tipo llegara con las cervezas que habían pedido. En realidad la música en el primer piso también estaba bastante buena, le provocaban unas enormes ganas de bailar, después de todo su amiga tenía razón y no debía amargarse por no saber de su novio por unos cuantos días, no por nada decían que las malas noticias siempre eran las primeras en saberse, si algo malo le hubiese pasado a Tai, ya se habría enterado. Se dio vuelta sobre sus talones, apoyando ahora su espalda y sus codos en la barra para poder ver aquella gran multitud de chicos bailando, estaba apunto de pedirle a Kyo que dejara las cervezas para más tarde e ir a bailar ahora, cuando su mirada se centró en una persona en especial, que sobresalía de las demás.

No, no era él… Es que simplemente NO PODÍA ser él. Aquel chico en la pista de baile NO era Tai, ese que bailaba con esa tipa de piel bronceada y cabello castaño oscuro ondulado NO era su novio… Sin duda era una broma de su imaginación, y de pésimo gusto además.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó su amigo bastante preocupado por ella, la chica no había despegado la vista de aquel mar de gente bailando, y su semblante no era muy alegre que digamos…

—No… —le respondió despertando un poco de su trance. —No, nada… —habló dándose vuelta y volviendo a recargar sus brazos sobre la barra, como estaba inicialmente.

Kyo no pudo evitar ver hacia donde lo hacía la pelirroja. Había una razón por la cual su amiga estuviese tan extraña y se hubiese puesto nerviosa y más pálida, no era sencillamente que quisiera bailar.

—Oye, ¿ese que está ahí no es tu novio? —preguntó extrañado. Según lo que la pelirroja le había comentado, se había ido a Tokushima a estudiar, y él solo había tenido la oportunidad de verlo una vez, en que él había ido a buscar a Sora después de clases y finalmente habían ido a un bar con ellos. Sora de inmediato cerró fuertemente sus ojos y llevó ambas manos hacia ellos. Una cosa era haberlo visto ella y hacer como si no fuese él, sino otro chico que se le parecía mucho, pero no podía seguir pensándolo cuando su amigo lo había reconocido también. No quería llorar, no ahí en un lugar tan lleno de personas.

—Me voy. —habló arrebatada. Ya iba subiendo la escalera cuando Kyo logró detenerla, sosteniéndola del brazo.

—Sora no…

—Kyo, me quiero ir de aquí. —dijo firme ella. El joven notó como los ojos de la pelirroja amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento. No le quedó otra más que suspirar y entenderla.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —ella negó suavemente. —¿Segura?

Le dio una mirada fugaz a la pista de baile, donde se encontraba su novio. —Si, no te preocupes… Solo… Iré p-por mis cosas y… me voy. —le dedicó una última sonrisa, bastante forzada, antes de soltarse del agarre del castaño y subir.

* * *

><p>Era como la decimoquinta canción que Noriko lo obligaba a bailar con ella… ¿Qué parte de "Noriko, tengo cosas importantes que hacer", no había entendido? En esos momentos desearía tener aunque sea una mínima parte de la personalidad de Matt, para poder decirle que no a las personas indeseables… Simplemente, a él no le nacía hacerlo, por más que lo quisiera. En esta situación le sería muy útil. Volteó un poco hacia su lado izquierdo y la vio, estaba en la escalera y un chico la sujetaba del brazo. Frunció el ceño al notarlo. Se encontraba bastante nerviosa, él la conocía bien, repentinamente, y como por un segundo, sintió la mirada de su novia situarse en él y luego sin más subió las escaleras.<p>

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a ir con ella, pero algo se lo impedía.

—Tai, ¿dónde vas? No ha terminado la canción… —hablaba ella tomándolo de la mano.

—Lo siento, no puedo…

—¡Pero Tai…!

—Tengo que irme. —dijo él soltándose de ella para luego perderse entre la multitud. Cuando por fin pudo salir de todo ese mar de gente, ya no estaba ni Sora ni su amigo donde los había visto.

Comenzó a subir la escalera dispuesto a ir a hablar con Sora, él notó lo nerviosa que estaba cuando la vio y también como se había volteado a mirarlo, sin duda lo había visto bailando, y no debió haber sido nada lindo para ella… Se detuvo más o menos en la mitad de ésta, cuando distinguió a su novia que venía bajando.

—Déjame pasar. —habló ella.

_Ni siquiera un "Hola amor, ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace tiempo que no te veía…" Nada._ Y no la culpaba. —Sora, tenemos que hablar. —el moreno notó como ella intentaba pasar por su lado, ignorándolo completamente. Él se interpuso en su camino, afirmándose del barandal de la escalera y de la pared continua a ésta, negándole cualquier escapatoria.

—Déjame pasar. —volvió a decir ella esta vez más alto.

—No. —al fin estaba aprendiendo a decir que no. Sora se estaba comenzando a desesperar, miraba hacia todos lados, su respiración se iba agitando de a poco… Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Córrete. —volvió a decir en el mismo tono que antes, quizás un poco más agresivo.

—¡No!

Llevó ambas manos a su cara en un intento de tranquilizarse, pero lo que lograba la actitud del moreno era todo lo contrario. Pasó sus manos por su cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás. —Tai, me quiero ir… No quiero estar más aquí.

—No importa, no te voy a dejar salir hasta que me escuches. —suspiró pesadamente al ver a su novia adoptar nuevamente una posición totalmente arisca, miraba hacia otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y golpeaba con el pie el peldaño de la escalera incesante. —Lo que viste, de verdad no es nada. Yo quería sorprenderte, quería llegar lo antes posible para poder estar más tiempo contigo, y te llamé y nunca contestaste el celular, así que llamé a Matt para saber…

—Cállate… —pidió la pelirroja ya sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo estúpidamente solo para que la dejase bajar. Oprimió fuerte sus ojos en un intento fallido de evitar llorar. —Te odio… —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados luego de muchos intentos por evitar sus sollozos.

—¿… Qué?

Sabía que era tonto, estaba conciente de aquello, además, como no estarlo si cada cinco minutos más de una persona se lo estaba recordando, sus padres, su hermana, su novia, sus amigos… Pero era un tonto que la gente quería, no uno que odiaran… Sora finalmente abrió los ojos y se detuvo a mirarlo de una forma que jamás lo había hecho, nunca… En todos los años que la conocía, nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, era como una estaca que se clavaba en su cuerpo y que no podía sacar… Era doloroso.

—¡TE ODIO! —le gritó ella, firme, para luego bajar las escaleras rápidamente y salir del lugar dejando a Tai totalmente perdido en medio de toda esa situación que aún estaba intentando asimilar.

¿Le había gritado que lo odiaba? Era una broma ¿cierto? Era un juego de su mente, por el cargo de conciencia que tenía por haber ido con la mentalidad de ir a sorprender a su novia y quedarse bailando con esa mujer gritona e incansable porque por Dios que tenía energía esa, después de quince canciones no era mucho… Quizás se debía a que estuvo manejando como siete horas, de las cuales solo se detuvo una vez para comer algo y fumarse un cigarro y otra para ir al baño.

Se sentía como un completo idiota, si antes lo era, ahora se sentía mucho peor. No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí parado en la escalera, solo, como un imbécil, tenía que ir a arreglar las cosas con su novia.

* * *

><p>—Tranquila amiga… —hablaba Mimi mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello de la pelirroja, intentando escasamente calmarla.<p>

Sabía que era tonto de su parte ir a refugiarse al departamento de su mejor amiga, después de su propio departamento, sería el primer lugar donde Tai iría a buscarla, había sido muy obvio, quizás no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, solo sabía que en ese momento, realmente no quería ver a su novio… Si es que después de todo eso seguía siéndolo. Necesitaba estar con alguien que la entendiera, que llorara con ella, que le prestaba un hombro para llorar tranquila, que estuviese dispuesta a pasarle un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, que bañara en mierda a la persona que le estaba causando tanto sufrimiento… ¿Quién mejor para eso que su mejor amiga?

—¿Quieres helado? —ya era como la décima vez que se lo preguntaba. Sora negó con una sonrisa débil. —Tienes razón, es muy sano… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si preparo un vodka naranja con granadina? Yo sé que te gusta… Ay, amiga no llores…

Sabía que con solo decirle, Sora no dejaría de hacerlo. Se sentía tan inútil en ese momento, sentía que por más esfuerzos que hiciera por recordarle a su amiga que era hermosa, lista, comprensiva, dedicada, cariñosa, amable… Que ella no tenía la culpa de que su novio fuese un completo imbécil que no sabía valorar lo que tenía al lado, tal solo tenía la culpa de haberse fijado en aquel ser tan bajo y repugnante, pero parecía algo imposible en ese momento, su amiga estaba muy dolida.

—¿Sabes lo que te haría bien? —habló la castaña sin dejar de abrazar y acariciar el cabello de su amiga. —Una ducha… —Sora lentamente se separó de ella y la miró con una expresión de total desconcierto. Ella le sonrió gentilmente. —Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, nadie te verá… Además —pasó sus dedos por su cabello para llevar un mechón rojizo hasta detrás de su oreja. —, las lágrimas se confunden con el agua… Te hará bien, te calmará. —habló volviéndole a sonreír. Esta vez, la sonrisa fue correspondida por su amiga.

—Gracias…

Mimi amplió aún más su sonrisa y volvió a abrazarla. —Te quiero amiga. —Sora le respondió, y con una sonrisa, en un intento por dejar de llorar, se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Una vez escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse luego de que su amiga entrara, negó suavemente con la cabeza. Estaba realmente indignada con ese imbécil. Su amiga era linda, tenía todas las cualidades para triunfar en la vida y para tener comiendo de su mano a cualquier príncipe azul que se derritiera por estar con ella, pero no… En su lugar tenía a ese baboso y egoísta que no la valoraba ni un poco… Que injusta era la vida…

Paseó su vista por toda la sala de estar, buscando algo en qué ocupar su mente en lo que duraba la ducha de Sora, que no fuera maldecir mentalmente al moreno, si lo seguía haciendo estaba segura que se quedaría sin palabras decentes que decir de él y tendría que recurrir al vulgar vocabulario que le escuchaba decir muy seguido a su novio, y eran palabras completamente irreproducibles. Aunque por otro lado, era lindo y desestresante maldecir a Taichi, y más lo era su tenía pruebas científicas para que Sora no le refutara nada y, es más, se uniera a su asesinato mental. Sin pensarlo más tomó su netbok que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro, lo había dejado ahí cuando había llegado su amiga, lo abrió e inmediatamente borró el link de Facebook y en su lugar abrió la página de un buscador, tecleando en la barra algo que le ayudaría a conseguir los fundamentos que necesitaba, "Compatibilidad de parejas". Hizo click en el primer enlace que la búsqueda le arrojó, en ella le pedían el nombre de ella y de él junto a sus respectivas fechas de nacimiento. Siendo ella muy diestra en lo que recordar fechas trataba y los signos del zodiaco no tuvo problemas para ello, la página no tardó en cargar y leyó la respuesta a dicha compatibilidad.

—"Entre la mujer Virgo y el hombre Acuario existen muchos desacuerdos," —soltó una fría carcajada. —¡Obvio! "podrían presentarse peleas debido a que sus naturalezas son muy diferentes" … OK, en eso no estoy de acuerdo, estos dos lamentablemente son iguales… "El hombre Acuario es poco organizado y la mujer Virgo es todo lo contrario" bueno, eso también es obvio, no me están diciendo nada nuevo… —reclamaba más para si misma la castaña. —"En el aspecto sexual…" eso no me interesa, lalalá… "En el campo amistoso se entenderán mejor" —volvió a reír. —Lo sabía… Aunque sinceramente no creo que Sora sea tan ingenua como para buscar de nuevo su amistad… Yo no se lo perdonaría de ser ella…

Luego de reafirmar lo que ella ya daba por más que sabido, buscó más test de compatibilidad de pareja, de los cuales la mayoría eran para parejitas adolescentes menores de 15 años y la verdad eran demasiado tiernos e ilusos como para ser aplicados a su amiga y su, ya casi, ex novio.

No supo con seguridad cuanto tiempo se quedó viendo los famosos test de compatibilidad, lo que si sabía era que estaban tocando a su puerta, y eso, a media noche, no era nada común, al menos para ella no.

—Ah, no. Que descaro. —exclamó después de abrir la puerta y ver quien se encontraba del otro lado. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, sabía que era un gesto totalmente carente de educación, pero él no se merecía ningún tipo de afecto de ella.

—Mejor ni te pregunto cómo haz estado… —habló más para él que para la castaña. La castaña se mantenía igual de sarcástica, podía jurar que en cualquier momento sacaba sus garras, como Wolverine… Y ese sería su cruel y triste final. —Necesito hablar con Sora.

¡Claro! Lo que faltaba… El muy hipócrita quería ver a Sora, siendo que él mismo había sido el responsable del estado actual de ella… ¡Que cínico! —¿Para qué? ¿Para destrozar aún más su pobre corazón? ¿Para destruirle todos los sueños e ilusiones que se estuvo formando todo éste tiempo? De verdad te sobra cinismo Taichi Yagami…

Él solo rodó sus ojos y alzó levemente sus cejas, la verdad era que los pensamientos de la castaña lo tenían sin cuidado, ella podía hablar mil cosas sin parar si así lo quería y estaba completamente seguro que ya le había lavado el cerebro a su novia con cosas similares o quizás peores a las que le decía a él directamente.

—Mimi solo quiero hablar con Sora.

—¿Y cómo sabes que está aquí? —notó como el moreno dirigía su mirada a uno de los sillones donde se encontraban algunas cosas que hacían que la respuesta fuese bastante obvia, y su pregunta muy tonta. Evitó comentarios al respecto. —Que pena, Sora no quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Puedes llamarla, por favor?

—Eres un descarado Taichi… Y no solo eso. Eres un maldito cerdo infiel, canalla, repulsivo, un poco hombre, un caliente, repugnante, un imbécil que no encuentra nada mejor que irse a meter a un bar, a sabiendas que su novia está ahí, para coquetear descaradamente con esa… "mujer de vida galante"… Me das asco Taichi… Asco y pena. —recalcó ella con una mirada siempre dura hacia él, reafirmando aún más su clara posición, con ambas manos sobre su cadera.

El moreno, por su parte, volvió a despreciarla actitud de ella rodando sus ojos nuevamente, cosa que la sacaba aún más de sus casillas y él bien lo sabía. —No me interesa lo que pienses tú, quiero saber lo que piensa ella...

—Estoy segura de que piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo.

—¿Puedo hablar con Sora?

—Ya te dije que ella NO quiere hablar contigo.

—Mimi…

La castaña se volteó lo suficiente para que él no viera su expresión. "No me estás ayudando", fue lo que moduló muy bien para que Sora la entendiera. Lo que faltaba… Ella intentando defender a su amiga de ese bastardo poco hombre, diciéndole por todos los medios posibles que ella no quería verlo ni mucho menos hablar con él, y la linda aparecía totalmente dispuesta a hablarle… Que poca determinación tenía su amiga, sin embargo, determinación era lo que más tenía en su mirada, la miraba fijamente, ella era madura y sensata… Sabía lo que hacía.

Sin nada más que hacer, Mimi soltó un prolongado suspiro, expulsando de ese modo toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Caminó hacia su amiga y la abrazó. —Te mereces a alguien mucho menos estúpido que él. —le susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno escuchara también. —Mañana mismo iremos a bailar y a buscar chicos lindos y listos que si te merezcan… —Tai solo rodó sus ojos ante el infantil comentario y la muy inmadura actitud de su "amiga". Dicho eso, la castaña caminó por el pasillo y se encerró en su habitación. Era su departamento, si, pero sabía bien que lo que más necesitaba Sora en ese momento, era privacidad y tranquilidad para aclarar todo con Tai.

Habían pasado ya cinco minutos desde que la castaña se había ido a su cuarto, cinco minutos que en cualquier otro momento pasarían demasiado rápidos, sin embargo, a ella, ahora, le parecieron una eternidad. De vez en cuando su mirada se posaba fugazmente en él, notando como sus ojos no se despegaban del suelo. En todos esos minutos ni siquiera se había dignado en mirarla, en ver todo el daño que le producía ese silencio, le dolía, sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

—Si no me vas a decir nada, es mejor que te vayas…

—¿Podemos ir al balcón? —preguntó él ignorando completadamente lo dicho por Sora.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, estaba confundida, abatida, dolida, lo podía sentir solo con aquella mirada que le lanzaba, pero tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

Ya afuera y sentados los dos en la fría baldosa del balcón, puesto que al parecer Mimi ni siquiera se había dado por enterada de que tenía uno, nunca salía ni siquiera para sentir una suave brisa, podía despeinarla. El moreno se quitó el polerón que traía puesto y se lo extendió a ella. Él sabía que a su novia le gustaba el exterior, sentir el viento, frío en esa época del año, ver las estrellas… Decía que, además de gustarle mucho, le servía para pensar y relajarse cuando lo necesitaba. Que Mimi diga lo que quiera, pero él conocía muy bien a Sora. Ella finalmente aceptó y se puso la prenda, al menos le serviría para cubrir sus brazos del frío, no así sus piernas que debía abrazarlas para capear un poco la fresca brisa. Seguía mirando hacia el horizonte atentamente, por lo que él decidió hablar finalmente.

—Sora… —dudó un poco. —Sé que debes estar odiándome, y no te culpo si lo estás haciendo… Pero…

—No supe nada de ti en un mes… —habló ella sin despegar su mirada del infinito. Tai cerró fuertemente sus ojos y tragó con dificultad. Le había atinado donde más le dolía al moreno. Inesperadamente su mirada ahora se concentraba en sus ojos chocolate. —Hace cinco meses que no estaba así, tan cerca de ti… Se supone que debía ser un momento ansiado… esperado, lindo… perfecto. —apretó sus labios levemente al momento que dirigió nuevamente su vista lejos de él y parpadeaba más veces de lo usual. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

—Sora, no… No soporto verte llorar. —dijo él en un intento de petición para que no llorara, el cual fue inútil cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarla. Extrañamente, a diferencia de lo que pensó él, ella se dejó.

Le resultaba bastante extraño e incómodo ver a Sora llorar, tenía 20 años, cumplidos hace poco y aún no sabía como reaccionar cuando una mujer lloraba, solo se le había ocurrido abrazarla, las palabras no fluían, se sentía un tonto, un estúpido y todas las cosas crueles que le había dicho Mimi. Notó como Sora ya no se removía tanto por los sollozos, como ya su respiración se iba calmando y sus lágrimas ya no humedecían su camiseta. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura, no sabía qué más hacer… Prefería una y mil veces que Sora reaccionara de la misma manera como lo hacía en la mayoría de los casos, peleas, gritos, groserías, golpes, entre otras cosas que la castaña catalogaría como una actitud muy poco femenina, al menos él podía con eso, siempre que su novia le gritaba él terminaba riéndose, luego Sora se enojaba más, él se reía más y con eso se acababa la discusión… Mágicamente luego seguían tan bien y felices como siempre, pero verla llorar era algo que le partía el alma, de verdad no lo podía soportar, no sabía como.

—Cuando… te vi bailando con esa chica, me sentí como una tonta.

—No…

—Sentí que en parte, estaba perdiendo el tiempo esperando una llamada o algo tuyo… que no te importaba…

—Sora, si me importas… Me importas mucho. Escucha, sé que puede sonar como la excusa más tonta y repetitiva de todas, pero no tuve tiempo…

—¿En un mes? Tai, yo… llegaba de mis clases, y lo primero que hacía era sentarme frente al computador a ver si habías dejado algún correo electrónico o un mensaje en Facebook, MSN, Twitter, lo que sea… Muchas veces quise tomar yo la iniciativa de llamarte, pero sentía que no debía hacerlo porque te estaría presionando y quizás no te gustaría. Sé que tu carrera es mucho más complicada y demandante que la mía, que requiere de muchas más horas de estudio y dedicación, pero no creo que sea tanto como para no saber nada de ti en todo un mes.

—Lo sé, y no es solo por las clases… —el moreno suspiró. Como ella se lo pintaba, sonaba como si fuese el peor novio de todos, el más desinteresado y egoísta, pero tenía sus razones, no se quería excusar con eso porque sabía que no tenía perdón, pero esa era la realidad y ella tenía que saberlo. —Me uní al equipo de fútbol de la universidad… Es que te dan muchos créditos por hacer deportes. —agregó él al ver lo impresionada que estaba Sora. —Y como están en medio del torneo universitario, he estado entrenando mucho… Desde la secundaria que no jugaba así tan en serio. Tuve que cambiar mis clases a la tarde para poder entrenar en la mañana. Además conseguí un trabajo.

¿Un trabajo? No le bastaba con la universidad, el fútbol, el torneo universitario, ahora además se calentaba aún más la cabeza con un trabajo. —Tai, tu padre te manda dinero todos los meses…

—Si, pero no por eso voy a quedarme sin hacer nada… Tampoco puedo depender siempre de él, además es en una tienda de deportes los fines de semana, así que estoy feliz. —habló él con orgullo. Ella sonrió levemente. —Lo único malo es que no me deja tiempo para lo que más me importa… Tú. —dijo volteando a ver sus ojos, Sora correspondía a su mirada. —Así que yo creo que… lo más sensato es que deje el fútbol.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Tai había alzado una ceja a la vez que sonreía sin entender mucho de su actitud. Le estaba diciendo que si seguía con todas sus obligaciones, no podría verla, estaba pensando en dejar el fútbol por ella y le decía que no… Ahora era una de las pocas veces en las que Sora se comportaba como una mujer normal, le costaba mucho comprenderla. —¿Cómo que no?

—No puedes dejar el fútbol. Es algo que te gusta y además te da créditos para la universidad.

—Bueno, entonces el trabajo…

—No, tampoco.

—Lo único que me queda es dejar la universidad, y no puedo hacerlo… Oye, todo esto es para poder estar contigo ahora… Tuve que rogarle a muchas personas para poder estar aquí… Ni mi entrenador ni mi jefe me reclamaron, es más, me desearon suerte en el viaje y dijeron que lo más importante era la familia y los seres queridos… Y aunque en la universidad algunos profesores dijeron que no me tratarían de una forma especial por ser de otra ciudad, no me importó e igual decidí tomarme unos días sabáticos para venir a verte. Cuando venía de camino intenté llamarte para avisarte pero nunca contestaste tu celular. Llamé a Matt, él no sabía anda de ti, finalmente Mimi me dijo que ibas a ir a un bar con unos amigos y sinceramente, no tengo ni la menor idea de hasta donde puede llagar la personalidad sicópata de Mimi contigo… —la pelirroja rió suavemente ante el comentario. —Venía feliz de la vida, ansioso por verte, llegué al fin al bar y lo primero que me encuentro es a la chillona de Noriko ¿La recuerdas, la de la escuela? ¡No se despegaba de mi lado! Me obligó a bailar muchas canciones, no me dejaba ir y hablaba como dos mil palabras por segundo y era muy gritona, peor que Mimi…

Sora sonrió nuevamente. A decir verdad, su amiga si era bastante chillona y habladora, y estaba segura que después de eso se enojaría mucho con ella por ser tan tonta y sucumbir ante los encantos del moreno. Si no lo conociera, diría que todo era una farsa que él había inventado, pero no era así, ella lo conocía bastante bien, y sabía de perfectamente cuanto le costaba mentir.

—Conduje como siete horas para sorprenderte… —sonrió triste. —Yo sólo conseguí esto.

—¿Siete horas? —Tai la miró extrañado. Le había dado el discurso de su vida ¿y ella solo se preocupaba del tiempo que había estado manejando? —Tai, son nueve horas en auto entre Tokushima y Tokyo.

—Si… Digamos que no respeté siempre el límite de velocidad. —se excusó en una sonrisa ante la pelirroja, como si el hecho de mostrarle sus dientes apaciguara el posible regaño que le esteraba. Sabía lo que le diría Sora, que le pudo haber pasado algo, un accidente, que lo detuviera la policía… —Quería llegar lo antes posible para poder estar más tiempo contigo. —habló antes que ella.

—Mimi dijo que yo merecía a alguien menos estúpido que tú…

Tai rió sarcástico. —La escuché. Imposible no haberlo hecho…

—Yo creo que se equivoca…

El moreno volteó a verla, y nuevamente su mirada se encontraba en un punto muy lejano a él. No sabía si sentirse alagado o indignado… En parte le había querido decir que, al equivocarse Mimi, significaba que no necesitaba a nadie más que a él, lo cual era lo más anhelado para él. Por otro lado también sintió que quiso decirle que él era ya demasiado estúpido… De pronto Sora ya lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

—¿Tai? —él con un ruido suave le indicó que la escuchaba. Era capaz de ver además un sentimiento de culpa en sus ojos. Todavía podía notar el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas que anteriormente caían desde sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas. —No te odio… —él sonrió sin despegar su vista de ella. —Perdóname…

Taichi la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y acercó sus labios hasta su frente para proporcionarle un suave beso. —Yo sé. —y era verdad. Quizás, hace un rato cuando se lo dijo en el bar, se lo había creído, su mirada, sus acciones… Todo se lo decía, pero ahora era diferente, si ella de verdad lo odiara no se habría dejado abrazar por él en primer lugar, ni siquiera le habría dado la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, y le hubiese hecho caso a su amiguita que lo único que hizo fue hablar pestes de él… Mimi había actuado como una mujer amiga, en todo sentido de la palabra…

Bajó unos centímetros más sus labios hasta chocar con los suyos y atrapar su labio inferior entre los de él mientras acariciaba suavemente con su mano izquierda su mejilla. De ahí en adelante, no fue conciente de mucho, el beso los iba consumiendo lentamente.

No esperaba que con ello, Sora hiciera borrón y cuenta nueva ante todas las faltas que había tenido por aquellos largos cinco meses, no pretendía compensarlas todas, pero si quería que con el esfuerzo que había realizado para ir a verla, ella se diera cuenta de que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella, que nunca pusiera en duda todo el amor que sentía solo por ella y que nunca olvidara que para él, ella era lo más importante… Si para verla seguido debía darse a si mismo más días sabáticos en la universidad, lo haría encantado.

Seguía abrazándola mientras ella abrazaba sus propias piernas, intentando no sentir tanto frío, de cualquier forma sabía que por más frío que sintiera la pelirroja, no la iba a convencer de entrar al departamento en un largo tiempo. Le proporcionaba suaves besos en su sien a medida que acariciaba su cabello aún húmedo por la ducha que había tomado, cuando de pronto la castaña deslizó el ventanal y sacó su cabeza por éste lo suficiente para verlos ahí sentados en el piso del balcón, muy acaramelados. Tanto él como Sora voltearon hacia la castaña, quien solo se dedicó a mirarlos por un largo rato y luego a negar suavemente y volverse adentro, y aunque haya hecho un gesto de reprobación, estaba casi seguro que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, la castaña se encontraba feliz por ellos. Su novia volteó nuevamente hacia él, y ésta vez fue ella quien se acercó y unió sus labios con los de él en un beso que él tampoco tenía intenciones de rechazar.

Permanecieron abrazados un tiempo más, de vez en cuando besándose o acariciándose. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, tenían tiempo sin sentirse…

Un ruido despacio proveniente del reloj de Tai en su muñeca derecha provocaron que ambos voltearan a verlo, anunciaba que ya eran las 00:00 horas del 14 de Febrero.

Ya era el día de San Valentín…

* * *

><p><em>Ya :D Eso sería todo mi humilde obsequio en San Valentín :A Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado :D Y pensar que todo empezó porque viendo los fics que había subido hasta ahora, y contando también uno de Navidad que se me borró y que amablemente subió desde su cuenta mi nunca bien ponderada mejor amiga Pía <strong>(FrancaisBaiser)<strong>, tengo más mimatos que taioras D: y esa weá no puede ser T-T mi pareja favorita es el Taiora, no puede ser que tenga tan pocos fics de esa pareja D: Así que por eso me dediqué a realizarlo y además de otro que está en proceso, ese tratará de mis dos grandes pasiones y aprovecho de hacerle propaganda desde ya ;D_

_Les deseo un lindo San Valentín, que además de ser el día de los enamorados y del amor, es el día de la amistad :D Pero por separado... No amor y amistad juntos... Amor... y la amistad por allá bien lejos ¬¬ xDDD En fin :) Disfruten, amen, sean amados y luego patéenlos antes de que ellos los pateen a ustedes xDDD_

_Cuídense ;* Chauu..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Len~<strong>_


End file.
